1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character input device and a character input method, and more specifically, to a character input device and a character input method, which can easily input characters by doubly providing a character keypad of various shapes, the keypad capable of inputting characters through a touch or non-touch action.
2. Background of the Related Art
New mobile computing devices such as a glass or wrist watch type wearable computer, a flexible display type smart phone and the like are introduced recently. Physical forms of such devices are different from the forms of current smart phones, tablet PCs or the like. Particularly, wearable type or flexible display type character input devices will be different greatly according to the character input environment of a user, as well as the physical forms.
In addition, a touch screen provided in a wearable portable terminal is limited in size of a character input device due to the limited size of the portable terminal. Therefore, difficulties are expected in displaying a character keypad and inputting characters on a touch screen of the portable terminal.
Since whether or not a character input device is installed in a wearable computing device will be an important data for determining the value of a product, a character input device and a method thereof which can expect efficiency and accuracy of character input are indispensable factors in the wearable computing device.
Therefore, a mobile device or a wearable computing device including a smart phone needs a further improved character input method, considering physical forms of a character input device and a character input environment of a user.